


Max's Charm

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC, Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Hypnotism, Incest, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Other, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: Max finds a book on hypnosis and on a lark tries it out with successful results. Now Max will discover heartache and potentially new love as he explores the limits of his new power and travels the road of self-discovery.Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you.





	1. Max and Jackson take control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We (Powerking, L. Little'sFanFic and I) do not in any shape or form have any rights to Full House or the new series Fuller House. We do not know any of the stars in the show, which includes knowing their sexuality in real life. This is all fantasy with nothing being implied and shouldn't be taken seriously.
> 
> powerking did a page and a few paragraphs. L. Little'sFanFic not wanting to intrude did a little here and there. In the next few chapters he has done more while Powerking did less. I can no longer be as accurate.
> 
> Trevor / Beast and Malachi is played by Malachi Barton
> 
> Lexi Wong is played by Jenna Ortega
> 
> Jeffrey is played by Joe Warren Plant

Max Fuller, now a teen, had mixed feelings. He was happy that his relationship with Rose was still going strong, he was happy that he currently had the room to himself for he was quite horny. He was upset that the relationship was progressing at a snail's pace, he still hadn't crop a feel of her gorgeous breasts, or felt her hands squeeze his constant hard-on.

He was also displeased that Jackson and he was still sharing a room, he knew that Jackson has scored and might even now be getting lucky while he was forced to relieve his tension by the use of his hand.

' _This is getting ridiculous!'_ Max thought while nude on Jackson's bed with one hand stroking his cock while the other held his phone while presenting a picture of his girlfriend. ' _Even the single guys in my class are bragging about getting some head before or after school!'_

Max never use his own bed while pleasuring himself, while at home with a lot of time on his hands he would be found on Jackson's bed, completely nude, while he works himself up to a sweaty glorious mess. Then at nights while going to sleep, he is snuggled up in his nice clean sheets while Jackson oblivious, to Max's belief to the situation, sleep to the combine sexual results of Jackson, Rocki, and Popko.

Max would never forget the day when he accidentally walked in on those two doing it. Jackson and Popko swore him to secrecy. He kept that secret, which wasn't hard to do as he wanted to forget seeing his older brother ride his best friend while smooching him. Because of his current predicament, Max was even starting to wonder if he should give it a try. If his own pride and joy were found to be hard almost 24/7 then shouldn't that be the same for other boys? He wasn't desperate enough to take it from behind but an exchange for a blowjob for a blowjob was beginning to sound appealing.

Max groaned and turned onto his side to check the time to judge how much longer Jackson will be on his date when he saw it. Beneath Jackson's alarm clock was a book, which immediately drew the young teen's eye. ' _That must be the thickest book Jackson ever attempted to read!'_  Reading the spine of the book Max discovered it was a book on hypnotism.

' _Imagine if that was real,'_  Max thought while forgetting about getting off to flip through the book, as Jackson wouldn't be back for some time and the other occupants in the house will assume he was fast asleep already and wouldn't be calling or checking up on him.

Since he was no longer wanking and his current position wasn't comfortable enough for reading, Max put the book down beside him while he rearranged himself. Picking up the book once more he started reading bits here and there that sounded interesting to him, unaware of the huge smile on his face as his mind started plotting.

The next morning Max awoke in his own bed to a sticky situation. He was so fascinated by the book he lost track of time and never gotten to stroking one out. Jackson almost caught him if it wasn't for Max bolting to his own bed with the book still on hand as their bedroom door was opening. Jackson actually did catch him. That night Max dreamt of Rose sucking him so he was nice and ready, of himself getting his girl ready for his manhood, burying himself deep inside her and now he was awake with evidence of his wet dream.

' _Urgh, the one night where I didn't beat off and I have the_ pleasure  _of my first wet dream. What's worse is my lug of a brother is still inside our room and I'm still nude.'_

"Jackson?" called out Max wondering what he would do if he replied back.

There was no reply. Sighing in relief while keeping a close eye on Jackson Max pulled back his sheets and blanket and gasp at the drying mess. It was huge!

Quietly opening his draw he grabbed some kleenex and wiped himself clean before putting on his PJ bottoms. Only afterward half dressed did he sigh in relief that Jackson never saw him butt naked cleaning the spunk of his junk.

' _Ok Max, pick up Rose and see if I can get her alone after school to see if this hypnosis mumbo jumbo will work on her or not. If so I can finally get some action today.'_

It was at that moment that Jackson woke up. After typing a quick message, he got up and the two older Fuller brothers started preparing themselves for the day.

Popko woke up sore from last night. He can't believe he was involved in a threeway. It was with his best friend and jack off buddy Jackson and his girlfriend Rocki. He thought it would be with him and his girlfriend and some blind date. Popko was getting up to get ready for the day he remembered what the two talked about after they left Rocki's house.

**Last night**

"Hey guess what?" Jackson asked with a massive grin.

"Um, I don't know what."

"I got someone to suck my dick if Rocki is too busy to do it."

"Well, that's good. So who is it."

"Max"

"Really?!" Popko replied with clear shocked evident in his voice. "How did you get him to do that?"

"He hasn't done it yet, I will just make him."

"You have dirt on him or something?"

"No, I've hypnotized him and implanted the order into his psyche."

"Psyche? Um... yeah good luck with that. As Max a is little too smart for that to work on him, and I doubt you would be able to pull it off anyways even on a baby. Besides that stuff is all fake."

What Popko did not know Jackson had done it four times already. The first being when he experimented it on Popko where he not only ended up sucking Jackson twice but also fucked Jackson while making out with him. The other two times happened last night. One being making Rocki have a threeway and making her believe that it was all her idea the other having Max believe that he was alone in his room, where he watched Max make himself home on his bed. Which led to the fourth and currently final time where he has gotten his brother to serve his dick tonight than he planned to shoot his load all over Max's cock, all for revenge purposes, of course.

**Present**

As he was finding a shirt to wear his phone buzzed. He looked at it and saw it was a text from Jackson.

Jackson,  _ **'It so worked on my brother and he had no idea. Every night at the same hour he will be sucking me off, awesome! And today I will do something similar to Ramona, but activated with a keyw** **ord. Sh** **e**_ be _ **all over me m** **an, begging to slobber over my manhood! :P'**_

Popko put his phone down thinking it was just one of Jackson's lame jokes, his phone was barely down before it buzzed again and picking it up Popko saw that Jackson has sent him a video.

It was dark and difficult to see but eventually, he saw that Max was behaving as if he was sleepwalking as he made his way over to Jackson bed. Occasionally he saw exposed skin in the minimal light and realized that from the chest up Max appeared to be nude.

Unknown to Popko as the video didn't record it Jackson exposed himself to his trance state brother well before he got to his bed. Naked and exposed with the orders already implanted in his teen head Max got into a comfortable position so that he can bend down and start licking Jackson's cock.

"Holy shit!" cried out Popko before covering his mouth and listening really hard to see if he woke anyone or had someone coming to his room to wash his mouth out with soap.

' _He actually did it! He hypnotized Max! Man, I wished it was easier to see what's going on,'_

Max was now sucking on the head of Jackson's cock, he didn't push himself to deep throat the older boys cock as he wasn't tasked to do so. Jackson did 'suggest' that he played with his balls and 'perhaps' finger his hole and Max dutifully did both of these suggestions.

"Oh, golly Max that feels reallly good" groaned Jackson in satisfaction.

In this point in the older teens life, he couldn't really tell if he prefers girls or boys. He really enjoyed the numerous sex he had with Rocki but he also enjoyed the one-time Popko fucked him. Plus all the times the two wank off beside each other on either his or Popko's bed while looking up porn on their phones. Watching Max rub his ass on his sheets and humping his bed also turned him on, while he silently watched.

Popko did not know what was happening to him. He never thought that watching the incest video would turn him on. He had always considered himself straight. Popko's dick was getting harder as he continued to watch the video. Even in the dark Max looked cute sucking away on Jackson's dick. Popko decided to keep the video and use it as his guilty pleasure when he's jack off alone. There is no way he is going to let Jackson know the video turned him on. Popko looked at the time on his phone and saw he had enough time to rub one out. Which involved watching the video one more time. Once he was done a thought came to him.

_'I hope Jackson doesn't try to do that to me.'_

During the day Max summoned up his courage to implement his plan. He walked up to his girlfriend of several years. "Hey, Rose so I was wondering if you could come to mine after school to help me with studying?" he asked her cheerfully.

Rose looks at him her hair now brown, she smiled that smile that always made his heart race. "Of course I will Max you I'm free for the rest of the day I've got study leave."

"Meet me at my place in half an hour"

**Half an hour later**

Having gotten the necessary equipment ready and studying Jackson's hypnosis book one last time, he hid it beneath his bed after hearing the doorbell.

Max rushes downstairs and opens it before his mother could open the door, Max was happy to see that Rose was right on time.

"Hey Rose you came "

"Of course I came Max so what do you want to study first?"

DJ looks at Rose "Hi Rose it is a pleasure to see you again and thanks for helping Max with his studying."

"Sure Miss. Fuller and it's good to see you too"

"Mom if you don't mind not going to Jackson's and mine room me as Rose and I will be busy studying."

DJ nods "Sure honey, but are you sure you don't want me to bring you some snacks, perhaps some brain juice?"

"Thank you but we will be fine. I already got everything we will need."

"Come on," Max took her hand and together with Rose the two walked hand in hand to his room.

"Rose before I start can I try something out on you for my science project?"

Rose eyes Max "Hmm sure babe" she leaned in and place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks love," Max picked up a pocket watch that he placed on his bedside table.

"Rose I want you to follow the watch with your eyes."

Rose watches as the watch swings back and forth, listening to any further instructions that Max would ask of her.

Back and forth it swung, with her eyes firmly fixated on the watch.

"You're getting tired Rose," Max said with a tone that beckoned no argument with.

Rose yawned as her eyes flicker side to side, following the swinging pocket watch.

"You eyelids are getting heavy, so heavy, you want to close your eyes, close your eyes, Rose, relax, relax. Allow yourself to close your eyes and relax. You have nothing to worry about, no concerns, nothing to fear. There is just me and my voice."

Rose allowed her eyelids to drop and close her eyes, it was so liberating to let go and relax.

"When I snap my fingers you will fall into a deep sleep," Max snaps his fingers.

Rose falls asleep on the seat but maintains her posture.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Are you awake?"

"No"

"Are you sleep talking?"

"...No?"

"Oh my god, it worked it actually worked" He couldn't help himself but fist bump the air in his excitement as he jumped up and down.

"Who am I to you?"

"My boyfriend Max."

"I want you to call me Master."

"Yes, Master."

"Jump up"

Rose jumps up

"Excellent" Max grinned pleased with his success.

"You want to passionately strip me from top to bottom. Shower me with kisses as you slowly make your way down my body. Play and fondle my clothed hardon before removing my pants. Lick my testicles before running your sexy tongue up my shaft. Tease me and make me beg. But don't listen and obey that begging. Run your tongue around the head of my shaft than when there are tears of frustration in my eyes started taking my shaft in your mouth. Take as much as your able and bob up and down. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well get to it,"

Rose got out of the seat, her relaxed expression somehow turned serious and fixated as she opened her eyes. She moved forward and stood in front of Max, her mouth all of a sudden was at his neck.

He felt her hands between their bodies unbuttoning his vest, her hands parting them as much as it could before continuing once more, then time on his shirt.

It was the first time that Max had a necking experience and he found it to be absolutely fantastic, his knees started feeling weak as she licked and suck at his neck. Her hair he discovered smelt of apples.

He took the opportunity when she stopped to kiss her before she removed his vest and top and exposed his naked torso to the room. He was saddened to not receive any comments or even recognition, instead, she started laying kisses down.

By chance she was very thorough and kiss his entire chance, he almost fell as she sucked on his nipples for the very first time.

"Rose, please use your hands." groaned out Max as the only body contact happened to be her mouth and tongue.

His words reached death ears as she continued down his chest. His navel once reached was not as exciting as the sensation he felt on his chest and no comment was given about the developing treasure trail that Max was pleased he started to grow.

Finally, her hands got into the action as she raised them from her lap and placed it on his currently covered crotch.

Max was undone by that action. Shuddering where he stood he erupted in his pants. Panting for breath he looked down to see Rose licking at the outline of his bulge. Her mouth sucks at what it could do and she took no notice of the wet patch that started to soak through.

' _How embarrassing,'_  Max thought. He knew that he was a complete virgin that only had experience with his own hand but after last night he had hoped that he wouldn't cum till at least her mouth was firmly attached to his head at the earliest.

' _At least she won't remember this,'_  was his second comfort as he still remained firmly hard.

As her mouth tries to suck at what it could reach her hand's touch and caress the remainder parts. She switched it up by rubbing against his hardon and all the while seemed ignorant of the mess that was beneath his clothing.

Rose looked at Max awaiting some form of permission to move onto the next phrase or not.

Max nodded his head and Rose eagerly undid his button and pulled down his fly. His skin clad briefs showed a large wet patch and were revealing of the 5 inches it hid. Rose seemed to move forward and take a huge whiff before lower his briefs.

His cock swung free coated in his own juices.

Rose barely gave his cock a good glance before she started licking at his descended balls. Even though he had grown some hair he kept them trimmed so his girl wouldn't find his pubic hair in her teeth for when the day comes that she said yes.

Her tongue licked up the thin sheen of cum and she ate it without a grimace. Max not for the first time wondered how he tasted and hope that some part of Rose enjoyed the taste. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice as her tongue ran up and down his shaft and when he did he needed to bend down and support himself as his knees started to buckle.

"Oh Rose," moaned Max, the blow job was better than he ever imagined,

Feeling a little prepared he let go and stood up, still weak-kneed but happy with his accomplishment.

Rose was a demon, his load was completely licked clean but wet still with her saliva, no trace was left untouched from her skillful tongue. Max by this point wanted to feel his shaft in her warm mouth. Her mouth sucking on his dick. The need grow strong that he begs, as he knew he would, for Rose to suck him.

Rose, as instructed, ignored him.

Minutes pass and Max started to fear that he needed to end this or Jackson would arrive home. Those were the only two options he favored the third he feared was cumming for a second time without her gorgeous lips wrapped firmly along his aching member. Tears started to appear and Rose taking notice of this started playing with the tip of his head with Max whimpering in need.

Her tongue licks away the emissions of precum that sweep from his piss slit. Her lips wrap around the helmet head of his quivering cock. Her hums cause a stimuli sensation to travel down his shaft and cause his balls to rise once more. She didn't strain herself but bob up and down.

Rose while sucking his dick sped up her movement and goes even faster as he starts to cum all over her face he yells out a loud moan as he fully cums on Rose's face.

Max intended to return the favor and get Rose off to until he noticed the time.

' _Damn, I guess my first time having some pussy will have to wait. Hold on! Perhaps I can hypnotize her again and get some experience then I can really impress her by lasting longer and get her juices flowing!'_

Getting some more kleenex from Jackson he cleaned off her face. He felt a little to lick some of his cum to satisfy his curiosity but chickened out.

"When I whistle the tune to the National anthem you will come to your senses. You will not remember anything that occurred since I closed the door. When you hear me say 'You're one hot mama' you will fall once more into this state and wait for further orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master"

Getting dressed, and opening a window to remove the scent of sex from the room. Max sprayed some deodorant and begun to whistle.

"Huh? What? Wasn't I sitting down."

"And thus concludes the science project." He kisses her. "Thank you, you were fantastic."

"Umm, thank you,"

While Max was having his way with Rose that was under his control, Jackson was over at the Popko's alone with his best friend. It was hard for them to get any alone time at the Popko's that's why Bobby always likes to go to the Fuller house or anywhere for that matter to rub one out together. Luckily they had some alone time in the garage. They did not lay down to jack off but had to stand like a few times when at the school's washrooms.

The garage filled with moaning and Jackson and Popko was looking at their phones jacking off. Jackson was looking at nudes of his girlfriend Rubie to play it safe. As sometimes he would watch the one video of Popko sucking him off. As for Popko, he was also playing it safe. Not wanting to watch the vid Jackson sent him and got caught he was looking at naked girls as well. Mostly sexual ones of two or more girls having sex with each other.

While jacking off Jackson looked away from his phone and licked his lips seeing Popko's hard dick. He quickly looked back at his phone and smiled.

"Man Rocki sure looks sexy with only this hat on."

Popko soon froze and put his phone down onto the workbench and looked at Jackson. Jackson smiled using Popko's trigger word hat. Jackson wasted no time getting on his knees sucking away on his friend's dick. Jackson did his best sucking away on Popko for the third time in his life. He wished he could do this without using any trigger words but Jackson did not know how Popko will take the news on wanting to suck his dick a second time.

Soon he felt Popko was getting close and Jackson decided to stop even if he really wanted that cum of his best friend in his belly. He soon wiped off Popko's dick up and got up and putting Popko's phone back into his hand.

"Jack off and look at your phone.

Popko started jacking off again and so did Jackson. Jackson watched for a few before he started jacking off. He soon looked at his own phone and sighed.

"Hat."

Popko was soon back to himself like nothing ever happened. The to older teens soon shot their loads onto the floor.

**Elsewhere**

Two twin brothers were getting ready for school in their own way.

One with flushed cheeks was now neatly dressed in a suit. Normally he never wore suits to school but lately after having met Max Fuller he got a fondness of it and hoped doing so will grab the boys eye. It worked and the two have been getting close, not as close as he liked but at least he was on the boy's radar now.

His twin brother was nude and playing with the multiple puddles of cum, both boys had shot. He scoops some up with a finger and licked it cleaned off.

"You should tell him how you feel Malachi, that you want to kiss him and ride his hard cock,"

"Shut up and get dress!"

"Oh Max, I looove yooou!" his brother tease as he flaunted himself on his bed.

"I hate you," Malachi said leaving their room and his brother's laughter.


	2. Betrayal

It was a few short days since Max had his very first blow job and he couldn't be happier. The grin never left his face and people has started to ask as to what it was that got him so chippy. He fought not to laugh as it was Rose who often asked that daily and regularly throughout the day.

Even though Max was chippy he did hate coming into a messy room all the time. Well half messy as Jackson still hasn't learned to clean his side of the room. Max wonders if he could use this hypnoses on Jackson to clean up after himself. The only problem is how will he be able to do it. He can't do the same method he did with Rose as then Jackson would find out he was using something that was not his without asking as Max always asked to use something that is not his. Well besides the book.

Max then looked over his notes of Rose. He wanted to see her breasts badly and he can't believe he never told her to show them to him. He was just to focused on getting his first blow job. He was looking forward to returning the favor and gaining the experience to rock her world with the skills he would develop. He then wondered if Jackson even tried this hypothesis on someone but then decided there was no way he would be able to pull it off in the first place.

Max just stared at the sentence of Rose's trigger word. Your One Hot Mama. then he wrote down the stopping trigger which was whistling the four lyrics to the National Anthem. Max did not know why he made it that. It was just the first thing that came to him. He soon put his notebook back under his pillow. Then looked at Jackson's stuff and wished once more that there was a way to get him to clean up after himself.

As he was picking up some sunglasses he just put them on not knowing Ramona has entered the room until she spoke.

"Hey Max I see you have Jackson's shades on."

"Yeah, Look at me I'm too cool to clean as I'm Mr. J Money."

Ramona smiled at Max and Max had only seen that look when Ramona was in love with someone.

"Oh Jackson how I want your body."

Max's eyes widen and thought this had to be a joke. The next thing he knew he was on his back as Ramona started to grind herself against his body and started to kiss his neck. Max tried to get Ramona off of him as there is no way he could explain having hickies all over his body.

"Oh Jackson your dick is so big and hard I need it now but first let's do this."

Ramona started making out with Max while Max was helpless. While Max was being attacked, Popko was walking upstairs and was hearing something going on inside Jackson and Max's room. He soon took a peek and smiled what he saw. Ramona broke the kiss and managed to pull off Max's shirt off. The one time Max don't wear a vest he's getting his body worshiped by someone he sees as a sister who just happens to think he was Jackson. Ramona sucked and licked and sucked one of Max's nipples and rubbed the other. Both not knowing Popko was playing pocket pool.

"Oh Jackson your body is better than a greek god. There should be statutes of you."

"Ramona it's me Max!"

Ramona tsk.

"Max is great and all but your a real man. Man enough to allow me to use my dildos and butt plugs on that sexy ass of yours after they been in my pussy and ass."

"WHAT? " Max cried out. Fearing for his ass.

When Ramona started sucking and licking the other nipple of Max, Popko had to shoot a load. On the way to the bathroom he ran into Jackson who saw the tent in his skinny Jeans.

"Hey is that a new hat?"

Back in the bedroom Ramona was rubbing her bare breast in Max's face. Max could not help but to get hard. He was hoping that Roses bare breasts would be his first that was not on a screen instead of Ramona's.

"Oh Jackson suck on my beautiful big breasts."

Max head was shaking to get his face away from Ramona's breasts but it just turned her on and he was not able to remove his face away from them. Max yelped once Ramona's hand went down Max's pants and boxers to squeeze his member.

"Mmm your pre cum is on my fingers. That is so sexy Jackson."

"Again I'm Max not Jackson."

Ramona just smiled taking her hand out of Max's boxers and pants then licked her fingers.

"Don't worry about Max."

Max was trying to think what word would be the trigger word to stop all of this. Would it be as simple as the same word to be under control? Only one way to find out.

"J Money."

Max waited but Ramona was still not stopping.

Max had to give Jackson some credit that he did not use the same trigger word. Max just shook his head while all this was taking place

Jackson took Popko's hand and lead him the rest of the way to the toilet. After closing the door, Jackson starts to kiss Popko and pins him against the door kissing his neck, Jackson then pulled out Popko's dick and started to suck on it.

"Uh, I miss your mouth," moans Popko, rocking his hips.

Jackson removes the cock from his mouth "I miss this bad boy in my ass" he laughs before resuming sucking on it.

"Oh you will get it Jackson" moaned Popko grateful that he had the closed door as support, Jackson went down on him.

Jackson felt like kicking himself as he really needed his itch to be scratch, but he was curious as to why his friend was running down the hallway with tented pants.

"What got you so hard?" he asked before starting putting his hand through Popko's fly and retracting his hairy balls. He was surprised how much he enjoyed the task on sucking a guys ball sack. Not as good as getting fucked but somehow relaxing.

"Ooooohhhh!" groaned out Popko, unsure if it was getting his balls sucked or recalling Ramona sitting on Max's chest and having her wicked way with him.

"Ramona is seducing Max in your room. He looks so vulnerable and hot." Popko couldn't help but admit it.

Uh? Why would she be doing that? Jackson thought.

"I got to see this, come on."

Popko started to protest as he really wanted to finish what Jackson started but after hearing Jackson say 'come on' found himself accepting the order.

During the time spent in the bathroom, Ramona had somehow stripped every clothing that the younger teen had worn. She had him bent over on the bed, half pushing him against Jackson's mattress as she rimmed him.

Max was moaning while pleading for her to stop. He must have heard them as he glanced towards the door.

"Jackson please make her stop," he pleaded towards the bedroom door.

Jackson heard his little brothers pleas and decided to get a large dose of cum up his own ass while flooding Ramona's with his.

"Max, always upstaging me. Getting a girlfriend before me, rimmed before me,"

"Jackson? What there are two of you now?"

Jackson was confused hearing that then comprehension hit as he realized that Ramona must be in a hypnotic trance.

"Hey babe, since you like playing with my ass-"

"Your ass is so hot, so snug and tight as I-"

"Yeah, yeah, go and rim me so Popko can fuck me. Popko go and get your cock suck by Max, his getting better at sucking cock."

Ramona immediately moved and got in position, her hands parting a bent over Jackson and her tongue lavishing his ass crack. Jackson was now above Max forbidding him from escaping, as Popko who stood watching the preceding now did now followed his instructions with his cock near his

"What? I'm not sucking-"

"Ramona won't return to normal till she has your load on her or inside her. I could leave you with her and she won't stop till she gets what she craves and hear the keywords or I stick around and fuck her for you but it must be your cum which means you need to get off. If I'm helping then you do as I say,"

'It be easier if I can just hypnotize him but I don't have the time and he hasn't been asleep in his bed for an hour'

Max just needed to move his head and he could reach Popko's manhood, he wanted to protest but he did recall that some advance hypnosis did require circumstance to be met to trigger someone into a hypnotic suggestion state or take them out of one. That or severe shock, no one can do something that they wouldn't seriously consider doing if pushed into a corner.

Ramona will just continue to throw herself at Jackson and "Max" till she has his cum and once done Jackson must have a end phrase so he could clean her up and dress her so she wouldn't wonder why she was nude and possibly having cum on her person. He must off also suggested she wouldn't question why she was wet below and feeling sore and possibly satisfied.

This is what flashed across Max mind and only after did he realized that Jackson was nude. His eyes moved down from his hovering face to his cock, hard and dripping his precum. His foreskin was half peeled back in his erect state. Popko was circumcised and leaking just as much. Both older teens were neatly trimmed and not a hair could be seen on either of their balls.

"Jackson, please!"

"Popko is going to fuck me while I fuck Ramona, you are going to suck Popko and get him wet enough for me then get suck by her. I let you decide to cum in her mouth or breast."

Jackson was a bit surprised that Max hadn't gotten a shot off getting rimmed or hearing that he be getting blown. Ramona despite her faults rims a good ass.

"Go on suck him, it's not your first cock,"

Max didn't pick up on Jackson indicating that he sucked cock before due to his distress now he couldn't help but take notice.

"Oh god yeah," moaned Jackson as Ramona forced her tongue inside his hole.

"What do you mean, not my first cock?"

"You been blowing me for several nights now," groaned out Jackson, he smirks. "But you won't be remembering any of this," 'good thing i had a back up plan for him to forget ever sucking a cock if he swallows cum, and pre-cum should count, and hears his name being said within half an hour,' then Jackson realize something 'Dammit, he might still remember about Ramona throwing herself at him and Popko and I joining in, I will need to put him under again!'

Max knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jackson planned to put him under again and if he didn't want to be left alone with Ramona he better start doing what Jackson said, he wasn't keen on it but the book did say that the participant must be open minded enough to do it under normal or pressing circumstances for it to work while under a trance. Now knowing that he had sucked Jackson and couldn't remember doing it made him wonder just how on Earth does a cock feel and taste while in his mouth.

'I would suck a cock!' Max realized when the situation hit him. It was a odd feeling learning that about oneself, odder still knowing that he has but can't recall doing so.

'For Rose I would kiss a boy, wank off a guy, even have his cum on me!' So Jackson or any one skilled in hypnotism would be able to make me do that. 'But I can't see myself bottoming even for her… Did Jackson make me do anything else?'

Max found himself edging towards Popko's cock. The hard leaking cock was mesmerizing, Max couldn't but be curious on it.'How will it taste?, feel?, just how much can I take in my mouth? Am I really good at sucking a penis?' It was crazy just how scattered his thoughts were for the ordinary organized teen.

"That's it suck it," Groaned Jackson, excited in equal parts to see Max's pink little tongue inching towards his best friend's cock and Ramona now using her fingers. He almost feared that Max wouldn't budge and he be forced to allow his brother to watch while edging himself as he couldn't say no to creaming Ramona's pussy.

Popko's mind was hazy, and in that state he had the patience of a god, so he wasn't put out with Max taking his sweet time, his boner however wasn't rules by Jackson's hypnosis so it started to soften until Max's tongue made the first contact.

It grew just as hard as it was while in the bathroom and immediately Popko made his appreciation known.

"That's right get it nice, hard and wet for me. Taste good doesn't it." Moaned Jackson.

While Max hasn't started sucking it he could taste it by the little licks of his tongue, he found himself nodding and almost jumped as Jackson reached round and started stroking him and pressed his hard on against Max still exposed ass that Ramona was rimming minutes ago.

"I haven't attempted fucking you, some things a brother shouldn't do, but I be lying if I say I wouldn't mind getting your cock deep in my ass. Turn around and let me suck you."

It was reassuring to know his ass was safe and that might be why he turned around and exposed himself willing for the first time, or perhaps it was Jackson's strong grip stroking him, maybe it was sucking Popko, perhaps it was curiosity to see if Jackson was better than Rose. Whatever the case Max had his second blowjob that month.

Jackson was good and had him squirming in a feverish, toe curling, world shuttering state in seconds. It took all his will power not to cum prematurely once again. He attempted to mimic his brother's technique and took Popko's shaft in his mouth but Popko didn't show the stress that he did. He leak more pre-cum and moaned more, even started thrusting his hips slightly in and out.

Max erupted in Jackson's mouth and was pleased he lasted what felt like five minutes but for all he knew was an eternity and was shocked to see that he swallowed his load.

"Mmm, tasty!" Jackson moaned before deciding that it was time to have his itch scratch and breed a pussy.

"Ok Max get up and make room for Popko to sit down where you are."

Ramona seemed to know when to stop finger fucking the oldest looking Jackson. Max confused if Jackson was really going to do this watched on in silence. Jackson walked towards Popko and turned his back to him he raised one leg and placed it on the mattress on the outside of Popko's leg position the boys cock to his hole and lowered himself.

He sat all the way down and only then instructed Ramona to ride his cock. With almost childlike glee she hurried over to ride him. The three grunted and moan as they moved and Max watched while playing with himself wondering if he should follow Jackson's instructions and get on the bed to feed Ramona his spent cock.

The decision seemed out of his hands once he saw Jackson and Ramona kissing and he wasn't sure if he should just leave the three, since Ramona still needed his cum but Jackson came up for air and told him to stand on the bed.

The three took turns sucking him while Jackson was sure that Ramona already had Max's cum with the kiss he shared with her. Jackson cummed first with the stimuli of rimming, fingering, cock riding and pussy drilling. Ramona cummed next, her juices escaping around the shaft pushing in and out and running down his balls. Next was Popko, erupting another large load deep in his friend's hungry ass. Finally Max felt another orgasm approaching and taking his cock out of Popko's moaning mouth stroke himself while pointing his cock towards the heaving chest of Ramona.

His load wasn't as bountiful as before but he was pleased with his success and that Jackson can end the sex craze Jackson worshiping Ramona till he activates her again.

'I could ask what the trigger was that set her off but since he wants to whip my memory of it he be bound to change it so I won't accidentally used it again. Best pretend that he did whip my memory when he tries and be careful around Ramona in the future.'

"So what now?" Max asked nervously.

"Well Max, close your eyes and relax, there is nothing but my voice…" Started Jackson with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The Next day

Malachi smiled nervously at his crush Max while walking to their next class. His palms was sweaty and he feared he might have some pit stains from nerves. His brother that he affectionately called Beast finally got fed up with him and gave him a dare that resulted in this sweaty situation.

But once he fulfill the dare, as he never backs down from one, he will finally know if he could possibly have a future. The scariest part was that he had know idea on how Max would react but there was only one way to find out, do his sex crazed brother dare.

So far luck was on Malachi side as they be watching a movie today. However the straight A student Max had always chose the front of the class making what Malachi wants to do a little more challenging. He just hoped the other classmates be too busy watching the movie and the teacher doing paperwork. As for sure the teacher had seen this movie plenty of times.

Malachi just waited for the right moment in the dark to make his move. However every time Malachi was going do it he backed out. As time has passed Malachi looked at the time and saw class would be almost over. It was now or never, well not today anyways as Malachi only had three classes with him and this one is the only one that can work. Malachi took a breath and leaned over planting a kiss on Max's cheek.

Max's eyes widen and turned towards his friend Malachi who was going for another kiss. Max did not know what to do other then push Malachi causing him to fall off his stool almost hitting his head. Malachi realized he made a mistake on trying for a second kiss. The students stood up to see Malachi falling down and they did not know what happened but the teacher saw Max push Malachi.

"Mr. Fuller I thought I will never say this. I'm giving you one hour detention. You of all people should know this is a zero tolerance policy."

Max put his head down while the other students wooed with laughter. Normally Max would sit with Malachi since he did not have the same lunch with Rose or Tayler, but he was sitting alone. Malachi was not at lunch as he said he did not feel well and went home. Time has passed and Max took a deep breath before opening the door with the other trouble makers.

* * *

Max for one looked like a scared puppy when he entered the classroom. He scanned the room and saw other troublemakers.

"Look what we have, if it isn't fresh meat" a much taller boy said as he stood up and walked towards Max.

"Jeffery leave him alone." Popko said who entered the room.

"Are you going to make me?"

"I'm not stupid like you who is a fifth year senior and to fight you in school. Lets just do it at home. Besides you don't remember Max?"

"Wait this is smarty pants Max? Last time I saw you was on our garage roof. What are you in for?"

While the three talk none saw another boy enter and sat at the back of the room. With the two older boys blocking Max from his sight he didn't see his brother's crush until they departed. Once he did he panic and tried to call Malachi discreetly to find out what happened and see if he was no answer he decided to talk to Popko somehow and pray he wouldn't make a fool of himself as Popko was to him his own Max.

Trevor, known by his twin brother as Beast, stared dreamily at Popko and the only regret he had for getting detention is for skipping one to many classes to have gay sex was that prevented him for being there for Malachi right at that moment.

* * *

While Max was in detention Rose was on her back getting eaten out on Taylor's bed. Rose kinda feels guilty she was cheating on her boyfriend but she found herself getting off on the thrill of it. Taylor kept eating her out as she moaned. Once Rose was nice and wet he slid his hard dick into her pussy causing her to moan even louder. Luckily it was just them in the house.

While he thrusted in and out Rose's breasts bounced. Taylor smiled and the two soon was making out. Once the kissing broke Taylor managed to pick up Rose so he can be on the bed with his dick still inside her. Once Taylor was on his back Rose sat up and started to ride him. Taylor reached for Rose's breasts and started to squeeze them.

"Your such a whore,"

"Yeah, more," moaned Rose.

"Cheating on your special, little man. Not even putting out for him and taking me on the side,"

That was what she felt the most guilty of, but Taylor fucks her so frequently throughout the day that Max would had to be an imbecile not to know that her pussy was well used.

Taylor must have known he said something wrong for he continued.

"Your cunt is still fucking tight and warm against my prick. Makes my cock feel right at home." Taylor managed to groan out.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck"

"Your pussy is mine,"

"Yes," moaned Rose, fucking herself faster on his lap.

"Your ass," he said swatting her ass.

"Spank me, I been a naughty girl,"

"Your mouth,"

He grabbed her by her hair and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. While the two kiss they each cummed. For Rose it was her fourth orgasm as her first two was while he ate her out and the third while riding him moments ago.

Taylor empty his seed in his best friend's girl for the second time that day. During school they had three quickies. He cummed inside her vagina, on breast, face and back in her vagina, in that order. Once Max walks her home after their date in the mid afternoon he planned to screw her ass. Rose could never say no to him. The two snog before catching their breaths after thirty minutes of sex.

* * *

After detention Max made a phone call to apologize to Malachi unaware that his girlfriend just had sex with Taylor. He was not sure where his friendship stood with Malachi and had a lot of time to think while he was in detention. He never thought Malachi would just kiss him and came to the conclusion that Malachi liked him more than a friend but Max still did not know what to think about all of this. As he waited for him to answer he saw Rose was waiting for him.

Max smiled but can't believe he waited for her. He did not want his lovely Rose to see him coming out of detention. He was still waiting for Malachi to answer as he walked closer to her. Once he got Malachi's voicemail he hung up. He put his phone away before reaching out and grabbing Rose's hand. As they headed out Max thought he would go to his house tomorrow first thing as today was a Friday. As they walked Popko, Jeffery and Trevor were the last ones out and headed the other way.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of chapter one. Please RR (Read and Review.) Suggestions will be appreciated, understand it might not get used but it might. Next up a foursome, won't give you spoilers as to whom and...


End file.
